Darth Terrer
"''Now my little Jedi, allow me to ask you something. Does a Jedi such as yourself ever experience true terror?!" '' (Darth Terrer fighting a Jedi Knight) ''' '''Darth Terrer '''was a male Sith Lord who served the '''Sith Empire '''and the Dathomir clan '''Watchers of Dathomir during the years of conflict between the Old Republic 'and the reborn Sith Empire. After crash-landing the slaver ship he served on for eight years as a child onto Korriban, the Sith, instead of killing him, sensed his potenial with the Dark Side of the Force, and took him to the Korriban Academy to be trained in the ways of the Sith. For the next 20 years of his life, he trained relentlessly, quickly rising through the ranks of the Sith. Eventually, his achievements, strength, and power reached the notice of the '''Sith Emperor '''himself, and he rewarded him with the prestigous title ''Darth in recognition of his skills in the Dark Side. Darth Terrer disposed of his former life, and fully embraced his new Sith destiny and name as Darth Terrer, vowing to destroy the Republic and burn the Jedi Order to the ground in order to bring Sith dominance to the galaxy. '''Biography The origins of Darth Terrer's birth can be traced back to the Ordo Clan of the Mandalorians, to where he was born into. Though he was born as a Mandalorian by the name of Devroqen Ordo, he would never know of this until years later, when he would confront his brother, Kot Ordo, when he finally tracked Terrer down. A few days after his birth however, he was kidnapped during a raid by the criminal organization known as the Exchange attacked the Mandalorian clan for weapons, armor, and credits. Instead, while the pirates were driven back, they did manage to kidnapp Devroqen, planning to make him pay for the Exchange's humilitating defeat by making him their personal slave. Serving as a slave onboard the pirate frigate Theif's Twilight, Devroqen was often beaten, ridiculed, and tortured by the pirates for the next eight years of his life. However, one day as the pirate frigate was passing the Korriban system to get more supplies for a new raid, Devroqen was once again being beaten when suddenly, the Force potential inside snapped and was awaken. In his rage that fueled him with the Dark Side, he single-handly wiped out the entire crew of Theif's Twilight. Though Devroqen was free for the moment, he had a new problem to worry about. The battle inside the Theif's Twilight had caused its critical system's, life support, and engines to fail, and to make matters worse, it was being drawn into Korriban's gravity. Despite having no pilot training whatsoever, Devroqen, guided by the Dark Side, managed to land the now wrecked pirate frigate onto the surface of Korriban while suffering only minor injuries'. ' The Sith, seeing the damaged ship crashed onto Korriban, sent in a squad of Sith Troopers in command by a Sith Acolyate to investigate the crash. Upon arriving onto the scene, they found nothing but the small boy Devroqen, angrily glaring at the Sith Troopers, believing if he was going to die, he was going to take these unknown strangers with him. However, before the troopers open fired on Devroqen, the Sith Acolyate sensed the potential he could command with the Dark Side, and called off the execution, and brought him before the Master of the Academy to decide his fate'.' When he arrived at the Sith Academy, he was brought to the Master of the Academy for judgement. After passing tests to see whether or not he had the makings to be a skilled Sith in both battle and mind, he was approved for training, and thus, for the next 20 years of his life, would indulge himself in the teachings of the Sith in order to make galaxy kneel before his power. Years as a Sith "The training I received as a Sith.... was utter hell. But I loved every minute of it. Constant dueling, focusing your rage, anger, passion, growing stronger with the Dark Side.... those were some of the best memories of my life. Then again, they were the only memories I had during most of my life" (Darth Terrer remembering the twenty years he spent of training as a Sith to achieve his Darth title) ''' It was clear to Sith Mentors that Devroqen was extremely skilled in the Force, but he needed to be trained and disciplined in order to control his power. They didn't seem to think that he had the ability to learn and grow as a Sith. Surprisingly, however, the Sith Mentors were amazed at how quickly Devroqen learned all the lightsaber combat forms in a mere 3 years time. Even more shocking, he managed to create a lightsaber of unknown design that allowed him to switch between lightsaber forms with ease. Devroqen was just not a skilled lightsaber duelist though. He was immensly strong with the Force, and during his training with the Sith, he learned how to harness and control it for maximum effect. He was extremely skilled in Dark Side Powers such as '''Force Lightening, Force Crush, Force Choke, Drain Life, and Force Phantom. His most skilled Dark Side Power was Force Blast, in which he was capable of dealing deadly damage to his opponent with it. After proving himslf through lightsaber combat dueling, his knowledge, strength, and power in the the Dark Side of the Force, the Sith Emperor himself had sensed how powerful Devroqen had become, he decided to test him to see if he was ready to move on to the next level. At the age of 28, twenty years since he was accepted as a Sith, he was ordered to report to the Main Dueling Room for unknown reasons. When he arrived, he saw, to his utter shock, was the Sith Emperor, and he kneeled before his presence. The Sith Emperor told him to rise, and that it was time to see if Devroqen was ready to ascend to the next level of his destiny. If he failed, he would die. There would be no other chances. The Sith Emperor and Devroqen then dueled, each of them fighting to the death. However, despite Devroqen's power, skill, and determination, he was no match against the much more powerful and experienced Sith Emperor. As Devroqen laid on the ground defeated, the Sith Emperor stood over him, and asked if he had any last words before he was to die. Devroqen, instead, used the last of his energy to fire a Force Blast directly at the Sith Emperor in one last act of defiance, sending him flying and crashing onto the floor, but not doing much damage. Devroqen then fainted in sheer exhaustion. When he awoke, however, he was shocked to discover he was fully recovered in a kolto tank. He was then told to put his armor on and report to the Sith Emperor. When he arrived in his Heavy Sith Cortosis Armor and kneeled before the Sith Emperor, the Emperor announced to him that he had passed his test, and told him that he had earned the prestigous title of Darth. ''The Sith Emperor then told him it was time for him to pick his new Sith name for his new Sith destiny that awaited him. Devroqen choose the name Darth Terrer, vowing to show his enemies the meaning of true terror personally. The Sith Emperor then told him to arise, and that he was to leave Korriban to begin his new destiny, but reminding his of his loyalties to the Sith first, and then departed from the newly christened Darth Terrer. As Terrer prepared to depart, a visiting Mandalorian approached him. Darth Terrer had heard of the Mandalorians, but only thought of them as allies to the Sith Empire, nothing more, nothing less. However, his view of them would completely change when this Mandalorian, named Kot Ordo, claimed to be his long lost brother, and also claimed that he had a deceased sister, Cevrina Ordo. To prove it to the skeptical Sith Lord, he showed him the tatoo's that marked the clan of Ordo that came at birth, tatoos that Kot and Terrer had that were similar in every way, shape, and form. Darth Terrer was in utter shock when he heard the news, but he knew that this Mandalorian.... his brother..... spoke the truth. Kot Ordo told him that he was serving an Empress of a Dathomir Clan known as the Watchers of Dathomir, and asked his brother if he wished to accompany him back to Dathomir to see if he was interested to join as well. Curious to see the power that this Empress had, Terrer left with Kot to Dathomir. 'Life on Dathomir' '"By the Dark Side, I will serve you Empress Lilyanna Sken-Vescalor. Your will is law. My blade is yours as you see fit. Your power is order. And I, Darth Terrer, am yours to command.....my Empress."' '(Darth Terrer swearing his oath to serve Empress Lilyanna Sken-Vescalor) ' When Kot and Terrer arrived on Dathomir, he was impressed by the magnificent and massive palace that the Watchers of Dathomir possessed. After meeting some of the others in the Watchers of Dathomir, Terrer finally met the Empress herself,' Lilyanna Sken-Vescalor Auros. Terrer immeditaly sensed she was incredibly strong in the Dark Side, possessing powers he believed that not even the Sith Emperor knew existed. Wishing to see her power for himself, Darth Terrer requested that he duel the Empress, wishing to see if she was as strong as he thought her to be. Lilyanna accepted his challenge, and they then met outside in the Dueling Grounds for their duel. Darth Terrer and Empress Lilyanna then fought a battle that some thought was one of the best duels to be seen. The first part of their duel was pure lightsaber combat. Though Darth Terrer could easily switch lightsaber combat forms to confuse Lilyanna, Terrer was not used to fighting someone with a lightsaber whip, and especially someone as skilled as Empress Lilyanna was. Seeing that he couldn't beat her in lightsaber combat, Darth Terrer then decided to fight her with Force Powers. Empress Lilyanna tried using '''Memory Walk '''on Terrer, forcing him to relive his darkest memories. The sheer amount of power and pain through the mind trick was almost overwhelming, and if he hadn't gathered is anger and pain to focus himself and use '''Force Repulse to push the Empress away from making her finishing move, Terrer would have been finished. After displaying numerous Force Powers and each of them landing blow for blow, Darth Terrer decided to use his ultimate finishing move on the Empress, as he was running out of options, and she was definetly the stronger of the two. Gathering Dark Side energies in both of his hands, he stretched them back, and then locked his hands together. Terrer then goaded Lilyanna into taking his attack head-on, to which the Empress merley smirked and agreed. Terrer, believing he had her right where he wanted her, fired a Force Blast out of each of his hands, and as they twirled around one another, they formed together and became an enormous Force Blast. This devastating attack was his Twin Force Blast Attack, which resulted in an enormous explosion, followed by a crater where the Empress once was. Terrer at first was estatic at his apparent victory despite his exhaustion from the amount of energy in the attack..... but then he sensed something that he couldn't believe. He slowly turned around, only to be hit by a torrent of Force Lightening that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but in reality, it came from the Empress. She had suffered some damage, but in the end, the attack wasn't enough to defeat her. After blasting Terrer with Force Lightening for a while, she sent him crumbling to the ground, defeated. As Terrer looked up at the Empress, he knew that she was truly formidable, and then, slowly and painfully, got on bowed knee, and swore his alligence to her. Lilyanna accepted his pledge and loyalty, rewarding him with a seat on her Council and the rank of Master in her Academy. From then on, Darth Terrer vowed to serve and fight for Empress Lilyanna until his last breath. 'Force Powers' 1. Force Lightning: The most famous and used Sith Force Power, Darth Terrer is known for firing his Force Lightening in an arc, torrent formation that makes it hard to block with a lightsaber, but if left unblocked, it causes extreme pain and damage to the target or targets. 2. Force Repulse: More defensive then offensive, and his replacement for Force Push due to its effectiveness and range, Darth Terrer gathers Force energies and releases them to push his foe or foes away from him, giving him time to prepare an attack, counterattack, or get in a more defensive position. 3. Force Barrier: A purely defensive Force Power, Darth Terrer streches his hands far apart and creates an impentrable shield with the Force. As long as his hands are streched apart, the barrier will hold. However, it does drain Terrer's energy if used for a long duration of time, so Terrer only uses to block attacks, then drops the barrier to continue the fight 4. Force Phantom: A technique that, when used properly, can cause serious damage to Terrer's opponent. First, Darth Terrer gathers Dark Side energies into his red hand. This process causes his eyes to glow red as well as his right hand. From his hand, a phantom-like ghost comes out of his right hand, full of Dark Side energy. This ghost itself is crazed, and only cares about the destruction of its opponenet. However, with Terrer's guidence, the Phantom becomes tactical and resourceful, zigging and zagging around in the air as it charges toward its opponent. When it gets close, it wraps its arms around its opponent, trapping the target, and then blowing up in an explosion of Dark Side energy. However, the Phantom is vulnerable to attacks, so if it is hit before it touches its target, it will explode on contact. 5. Drain Life: A deadly and painful Dark Side power where Darth Terrer raises his right hand into the air and releases a Dark Side aura beam where it drains the life of Terrer's enemy or enemies but increasing his own health and strength in battle. 6. Force Crush: An execution Dark Force Power Terrer uses when his prisoner or prisoners have served their purpose to his goals, or against foes Terrer deems unworthy of his full power. Terrer rises the helpless victim into the air with Force Grip with his left hand, keeping his palm open. Then, after raising his foe into the air, he closes his palm into a fist, causing his victim to get crushed from the inside of the victim's body. The technique is more difficult to use on stronger opponents. 7. Force Choke: A Dark Side Power that Darth Terrer uses to slowly and painfully suffocate his opponent, which result in deadly internal damage or death. 8. Force Flight: Darth Terrer's main way of covering a lot of ground very quickly, This ability, when combined with Force energy, can be potentially faster than Force Speed and gives Darth Terrer the ability of flight, a key skill that forces Darth Terrer's foes on how to fight him. 9. Twin Force Blast Attack: A devastating attack that Darth Terrer based off the original Force Blast technique, but with a few modifications. Normally, when Darth Terrer fired a Force Blast, he used only one hand. However, for his Twin Force Blast Attack, he charges and fires a Force Blast out of each hand. The two Force Blasts twirl around each other as they head toward their target, and then, right when the blasts are about to hit Terrer's opponent, they combine into one, become a bigger, much more powerful Force Blast attack. 10. Dark Explosion: Darth Terrer's most powerful, deadly, and, to Terrer himself, his most dangerous Force Power. To begin this devastating attack, Darth Terrer crosses his arms onto his chest, and then begins to gather every last amount of Dark Side energy inside him and around him. During this process, Terrer's skin is glowing red from the aura of Dark Side energy he gathers. Then, when Terrer's gathered all the Dark Side energy to the limit, he releases it in one massive explosion of Dark Side energy, similar to Force Repulse, but on a much larger, offensive, and powerful scale. Terrer has only used this power once in his entire life, and it was only 50 percent at full power. After the attack, Terrer had to recover for 3 weeks due to the amount of strain and the lost of energy from the attack. Terrer believed that if he went 100 percent with the Dark Explosion, the attack would have completely destroyed his body, or at the very least leave him on the verge of death. Thus, Terrer made a decision never to use Dark Explosion at its full power unless he had no other option.